


Competition

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Jon Snow, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Oh,” his friend commented with barely hidden amusement. “You fancy Sansa.”“I do not!”“You’re angry about losing because Joffrey is competition not only in the pool but for Sansa’s heart,” Theon continued with the smugness of being correct. “And I don’t blame you. Sansa’s hot man.” He waggled his eyebrows as he made a gesture over his chest in reference to Sansa’s ample breast size.“You’re a pig,” Jon snarled, tossing the towel at him. Theon grimaced, chucking it quickly back.





	Competition

“You’re blushing!” Theon teased as Jon grabbed his changing bag and slammed the locker door shut.

“I’m angry,” he snapped, scowling down at his bag as he hauled out his towel to dry off.

“Oh,” his friend commented with barely hidden amusement. “You fancy Sansa.”

“I do not!”

“You’re angry about losing  _because_ Joffrey is competition not only in the pool but for Sansa’s heart,” Theon continued with the smugness of being correct. “And I don’t blame you. Sansa’s hot man.” He waggled his eyebrows as he made a gesture over his chest in reference to Sansa’s ample breast size.

“You’re a pig,” Jon snarled, tossing the towel at him. Theon grimaced, chucking it quickly back.

“Jealous I’ve noticed them?” Theon teased. “Impossible not to see them Jon.”

“Fuck off,” Jon growled. “Or I’ll tell Robb what you’re saying about his sister.”

“Fine,” Theon surrendered, holding his hands up innocently before a sly grin took over. “I’ll tell him you’re the one with a boner for her right now.”

***

“You’re mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you.”

She sighed, sitting down beside him on the uncomfortable slanted seat in the bus shelter. “Jon, I’m sorry Joffrey was being an ass to you. I told him he shouldn’t go and distract your team during training.”

“I’m not mad at you,” he repeated, his tone completely contradicting the words. She arched a brow and he couldn’t help but smile, followed by an exasperated roll of his eyes. “I was mad at him. And the whole situation. I don’t blame you for it.”

She stuck her hand out. “Friends again, then?”

“Friends,” he affirmed.

She smiled victoriously as she leaned back against the glass of the shelter, a contented hum beginning in her throat. Jon swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes firmly on the timetable sheet in front of him. If Sansa started to sing now, he was afraid he would be unable to stop staring at her in awe.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” she said suddenly, turning her head towards him.

“Sure, okay.”

“Have you had sex?”

“What?” Jon blurted, cursing inwardly as he felt his entire face heat up. “What sort of…why would…I mean… _what_?”

“Huh. I guess that is a no then,” she commented, turning her head once more as she contemplated the horizon. “I just…I don’t know if Joffrey is the right one, you know. I don’t love him really. I thought I did.”

“Joffrey isn’t the right one,” Jon agreed quickly. “And not because of…I mean, well…he is an ass.”

Sansa giggled. “He is a bit.”

“Like, if it was Pod or Dickon then, I…”

_I would be jealous as hell but at least I know they’re decent people who would treat you the way you deserve._

“I get it,” Sansa said with a sigh. “I’m just worried about it.”

That made Jon frown. “About what?”

“Telling Joffrey that I’m not ready.”

“Sansa, if he won’t respect your feelings, he isn’t the right one for you,” he assured her. “And, if he gives you any hassle, let me know. I’ll have a word with him.”

“You don’t need to protect me Jon,” she retorted, though he could detect the warmth in her words, she was clearly touched at his concern.

“I’m happy to,” he replied quickly, truthfully. “Just like when we were kids.”

“I thought you hated those games,” she teased, standing as the bus approached them.

“Nah,” he replied, ducking his head as he felt the warmth flood his face.

_Not when you gave me a kiss as a thank you for rescuing you._

***

“Snow,” Joffrey drawled as he stepped up to the side of the pool.

Jon pursed his lips but remained silent, he knew better than to rise to Joffrey’s taunts. But in his attempt to ignore his rival, Jon’s eyes met Sansa’s through the glass of the spectator area. She grinned at him, waving enthusiastically and Jon couldn’t help but raise his hand in a little wave himself.

“Oh, so you can’t handle losing here and think you can sniff around my girl instead?” Joffrey hissed.

“You don’t own her,” Jon snapped before he could stop himself.

“After tonight I will,” Joffrey sneered.

All thought left Jon’s mind as he launched at Joffrey, their limbs tangling together as they tumbled into the water with a massive splash that soaked the teammates still on the edge of the pool.

Theon was shouting encouragement about punching Joffrey in the face but quickly silenced himself as Davos glared at him.

“Both of you out right now!” he commanded, reaching down and grabbing Jon’s arm just as he aimed a kick between Joffrey’s legs. “Jon! To the headmaster’s office. Now!”

Jon snarled as he hoisted himself up. Theon gave a quick thumbs up and a wink as Jon stormed through to the changing rooms. Joffrey was nowhere in sight as he got dried and changed, and Jon figured he had been kept out there until he was done, to be sure a second round wouldn’t be starting.

Jon sighed as he left the changing rooms for the Headmaster’s office. But he stopped short as Sansa came racing towards him.

“Are you alright?” she asked, her hands already on his shoulders as her worried gaze swept over him.

“Fine,” he murmured.

“What happened?”

“He was just being an ass,” Jon muttered. “Nothing new. His team will probably win now.”

He didn’t mean to sound arrogant but he and Theon were the fastest swimmers on their team, they always got him in first to get their lead and Theon to bring it back at the end. And though they had lost a couple of competitions, and been humble about it, losing to Joffrey was far worse.

“Well he can brag about the competition if he wants, he won’t have had any part in winning it,” she responded, following him along the corridor.

“Yeah,” he sighed although it was far easier said than done.

“You don’t have to be jealous of him Jon,” she said suddenly. And Jon barely had time to deny he was jealous before she continued. “You are a much better person than him.”

“He’s the one you’re dating,” he bit out in annoyance. Sansa blinked.

“I dumped him last week, after our talk at the bus stop,” she replied. “I meant to tell you but I haven’t seen you since then.”

“Oh,” he stated dumbly, unsure what else he was supposed to say when his heart was beating hard in his chest with excitement of the news.

“So, I guess,” she started, reaching out to grab his arm and making him stop.

She blinked at him, that slow and adorably innocent way of hers that made Jon unable to look away from her. And then her mouth pressed against his, only to be gone too quickly.

“What was that for?” he blurted dumbly, cursing himself for those words being the first he said to her after an impromptu kiss.

“I know Joffrey would have said something about me,” she said. “So, I was just thanking you for protecting me.”

“I just hate how he speaks about you as though you’re a prize.”

“You know that it was never a competition between you two anyway, though right?” Sansa prompted, smiling at him shyly. “You’re a much better man than Joffrey.”

He felt himself smile despite himself. Hearing that from Sansa, even if he had thought a snake was better than Joffrey, meant more than winning the swimming trophy.

“So, um…I bet I could kiss better than him too…you know, if I knew we were going to kiss.”

Sansa giggled, her cheek turning that pretty pink shade that always made him just stare in wonder at her. “I don’t make a habit of kissing boys who I’m not dating.”

“Oh,” Jon sighed, angry at himself for getting his hopes up.

“So, if you pick me up on Friday at seven, we’ll see how it goes, yeah?” she teased, squeezing his arm as they finally reached the Headmaster’s office.

Despite knowing he was probably going to get into a lot of trouble, Jon couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face as he opened the door.


End file.
